Tomboy
by JIN-CHAN12
Summary: There was once a boy and a girl and they were best friends until the boy had to leave when they turned 5. What happened to the boy? Why did he leave? Will he still remember his friends if he comes back? R&R First story in a while... ShikaIno
1. The Girl in My Childhood

Ch1 The girl in my childhood

"Shika! Shika!" called a small girl with short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a smile that can make the whole world smile back.

"Hm?"

"Look, it's a new flower!"

"New flower? I don't think there will be a new flower in this world, Ino."

"Well, Shikamaru, it turns out that there is and I found it." The girl, Ino, started pulling at my sleeve. "Shika! Shika! Come on follow me, let's go take a look!"

She pulled me as I stood up lazily giving a sigh and followed her to the other side of the small hill. She knelt down in front of the small patch of flowers and gently touched the petals of one.

"Oh, it's so beautiful," she exclaimed. "Ain't it, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." I knelt down beside her and took hold of one of the flowers' stems. "May I?"

"Go ahead," she nodded.

I plucked the flower and, surprisingly for her, put it behind her ear. I pinched her cheek and she flushed red. "The flower's beautiful, Ino. Just like you."

She looked away, blushing, "Oh, that's so sweet of you Shika." She looked back at me, "Shika? Shika? Wake up, Shika! Shika!"

A bright light shone through my eyelids, turning black into a warm orange. I turned to my side, pulling my sheets over my head. I heard some shuffling and, in a second, my body was exposed to the room's inhabitants. I groaned and turned, front facing the pillow. Suddenly, my pillow was removed, I was facing up and there was an added weight to my lower regions.

"Get off me! You're a bit heavy!"

"Shikamaru, are you saying that I'm fat?"

"No, I'm simply imposing that your body weight is too much for my wimpy body to hold."

"Don't be ridiculous, you have a great body. Nice muscles, some abs, barely any fat."

I sighed. "Yes, I say you're fat."

"Bitch!" the girl on top of me screamed as she went off of me only to drag me to the floor and jump on me, pulling at my arms, threatening to break them.

"Ok, ok! Ow, shit! You're sexy! You're fit! You're not at all fat! You're hot, for crying out loud!"

The girl stood up and wiped invisible dirt from her hands, "Good enough. Now take a shower while I cook and then I can take a shower after, too."

"God knows you can't cook!"

"Right, fine. You take a shower, I take a shower, we'll eat out and we won't be late for school."

"Great! Now, get out of my room!" I pointed at my door, navy green with a picture of a little me along with the girl in my dream a while ago and a chubby boy with swirls on his cheeks and a chip bag in hand on the top and a few of my clothes hanging below the frame, which was quite thick, sky blue colored and there were symbols of a pig, deer and butterfly on the upper right and a flower, brain and a potato chip bag on the lower left. I still wondered what it meant.

The woman in front of me chuckled and said, "Okay, okay! I'll meet you downstairs, apple pie." With that, she went to her room on the other side of the hall.

"What a way to start the day," I said, pausing for a moment before continuing, "Rhymes are troublesome."

So there I was, in my room, walking to my bathroom to take a shower, get dressed, eat then go to school. It's, somewhat, like a daily routine. While I showered, I thought about my dream. "Ino," I murmured. I don't seem to remember a name that is Ino. When I went downstairs after a few minutes, all dressed with a white school shirt with the school's symbol on the right sleeve and the year level on the left sleeve, both of which were purple;pants and ID strap were also purple, flashy colors for a school if you ask me, my housemate was down already in front of the mirror applying make-up. Then I thought she looked like the girl in my dream.

She was wearing a white school button-up blouse with the same purple symbol and year level on her right and left sleeves, respectively. Her mid-thigh-length skirt, length same as all the other girls' skirts no matter who you are, conservative or provocative, the skirt is as short as that, was purple with white stitches. Underneath the blouse's collar, a purple scarf-like cloth was wrapped around the neck and held together by a white, 1 inch metal clasp.

She stared at me with deep blue eyes and I stared back with brown ones. She turned away sharply and walked over to her green body bag, strapping it around her and turned to me, "Ready when you are."

I grabbed my black body bag and just let it hang one of my shoulders, holding it by its strap and sighed, "Off to school."

She saluted me and ran out the door. I smirk as I heard loud and fast footsteps outside hinting that she ran. I jogged over to the door, locked it behind me and strapped my bag around me like she did. I started to run, too, suddenly wanting to go to school. I called out to her, "Oi, wait up!"

She giggled and kept running, not looking back. "You have to be faster than that unless you really want to be late, Shikamaru." Then, she pumped a fist in the air and did a small jump while running, "Suna Gakuen, here we come! Whoo!"

I let a small chuckle escape my lips as I ran faster trying to keep up with her. As soon as I did, we slowed down to a walk and I pant. She smiled at me and I smiled back. That's when I stopped troubling over a dream even for just a while and thought, why would I worry about an unrealistic thing like a dream when I got something real here in front of me. She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh back. I shook my head out of humor at her, "Temari."


	2. In a Small Hill

Ch2 In a small hill

"Yo, Shikamaru," greeted Kankuro, a boy with a hat with cat ears and face paint. I nodded at him.

I turned to the redheaded guy on his right and lifted my hand as a small greeting, "Yo, Gaara." He replied with a nod.

Kankuro cut in, "Temari, how's life been living with this guy?"

"Fine," she shrugged. "Better than living with you, that is."

Kankuro snorted and pulled Gaara with him. "See you two around Shikamaru, Temari," Gaara managed to say before he was gone.

I sighed as Temari turned around and we started walking towards our class, "Same old greeting from your brothers."

Temari nodded in agreement, "Yeah, since its same old them, same old school, same old students, same old me," she paused for a moment and looked at me, "same old you."

She looked away and so did I, suddenly taking an interest on the school bulletin boards. I heard her, in the softest voice she could ever muster, speak, "I just wish you would change all your laziness for me." After a while of walking, I also her heard murmur, "I wish you'd love me like I do and I wish you would love me more than her." Then, she sighed.

We reached our homeroom class eventually and we went over to our seats. Our first subject was Mathematics with Professor Baki. I heard him say that the lesson was in the book so I didn't bother listening. I brought out my sketchpad and started to draw.

In a small, green hill on a bright and sunny day, approximately 11 years ago, there was a short-haired blonde girl with stunning cerulean eyes and a dazzling smile and a lazy boy with a pineapple ponytail, small brown eyes and a bored expression known throughout the village were kneeling next to small patch of bright red flowers.

Math passed and I went over to next period, History. It was pretty boring, really. The morning passed with me dozing off on top of my drawing.

"Hey! Shikamaru! It's lunch, wake up!"

I woke up and peeked at the person shaking me. My eyes widened in surprise, "Principal!"

I stood up in alert. The principal's eyes wandered to my table. I looked at what he was looking at, "Ara?"

The principal chuckled, "Oh, Shikamaru! You have talent! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly, "A-ano, I found out just now." Lie.

"Oh, how nice," the principal stated. "Uh, you better go and have lunch now. Can't draw anything on an empty stomach, ne?"

The principal walked out and I was left on my own. "Troublesome," I sighed as I looked back at my drawing. It's not so bad, I guess. I tuck my stuff in my bag and head out to the cafeteria.

As soon as I got there, I looked for Temari but, seeing that she's with her girl friends, I decided I'd rather eat alone in the back garden. The back garden was an empty place during lunch. Most of the students prefer the front rather than the back for its far from the cafeteria.

I fell in line so I can buy my lunch, which consists of a small disposable bowl of beef ramen and some canned coffee milk tea. I went on a 3-minute walk towards the back garden, can in pocket and bowl in hand. There was a picnic table I usually go to on the right and I went over and sat there, placing my food on the table. There, I started eating peacefully and a bit of contemplating.

After eating, I brought out my sketchpad and pencil and started continuing on with the sketch. A few lines here and some there. A curve for the eyes brows and a slightly bended one for the flower stems. Soon, it was done and I inked it and erased the pencil sketch. Not bad, I thought. I hesitated between coloring it or not until I saw a shadow over me.

"'Awesome,'" a deep voice, worthy of someone older than me, spoke. I glanced at the owner of the voice. I smirked. "At least, that's what my sister says," he added, sheepishly.

"Gaara," I smirked. "I need to ask you something."

He raised an invisible eyebrow, "And that is?"

"Ano" I blushed, resting my hand at the back of my neck. "Should I color it or not?"

Gaara closed his eyes, thinking. Soon enough, he opened them again and said, "Are you capable of drawing it again?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Well if you draw another one, you can color one and not the other."

"Thanks, Gaara!" I smiled, "It helped a lot!"

He nodded and went his way while I grabbed my pencil and started to draw another one. At the ring of the bell, announcing that lunch break has finished, my other drawing was finished and what was left was the first one, which I should color.

I cleared up and put my stuff in my bag and threw the trash to the waste bin. I traveled a minute-and-a-half walk towards next period. Art with Sasori-senpai and Kankuro. I can color my drawing, then.

I reached the door to the Art room and gently pushed it open.


	3. The Art Class

Ch3 The Art Class

I reached the door to the Art room and gently pushed it open. I sighed. It was just as I suspected. Noisy and a bit messy with Sasori-senpai and Deidara-senpai at the back as the prime suspects as usual.

"Troublesome," I breathed, walking towards my usual seat, the one at the back to the left near the window. It kinda gives me inspiration whenever I look at the beautiful view outside full of sandy beaches and barely any grass or concrete. Just sand. That's probably why the city's called Suna.

Before I could sit on my chair, I felt someone bump on me and I turned around and saw no other than Deidara-senpai and Sasori-senpai. Those were such goofs.

I turned again to my chair and tried to sit but before my butt could hit the smooth flat wood, I was dragged to the other side of the room by a black blur. Kankuro, I thought, gritting my teeth.

"Shikamaru," he whispered. "Don't mess with those punks. I told you before right?"

"Psh," I said, shrugging out of his grip. "Maybe they're only like that to you. Not to me, bro. Lighten up a bit and open up to them. They're nice, I'm telling you."

I smile and leave, taking a seat on my chair, my dear darling chair that is rightfully mine. I brought out my sketch, what else would I do? The teacher is not yet here anyways.

I feel people crowding me as I continued drawing. I heard whispers about how good my drawing is and I can't help but be embarrassed. My drawing can't be that good, right? In 3 minutes, the drawing was finished and in another 5 minutes, I finished inking it and erasing the pencil marks.

The door opened, announcing the arrival of our Art Professor. We all turned to door seeing our Professor who is apparently Ebizou-sama. "Konnichiwa Ebizou-sama," the class greeted, bowing.

"Konnichiwa, minna," Ebizou-sama

greeted in return. "Continue what you were doing, thank you. No noise please."

"Hai!"

I turned back to my drawing and so did the crowd. I didn't want to show the other one so I brought out some watercolor pencils and started to color

it. Blue for the sky, yellow and orange for the sun, forest and apple green for the grass and probably some hints of brown for the dirt. Bright red for the flowers and yellow-orange and light brown for Ino's clothes. Light yellow for her hair and aquamarine for her eyes and beige for our skin. Oh, before I forget; black for the shadows, blue for my shirt and light brown for my shorts, black for my hair, brown for my eyes and probably blue for our slippers. Done!

I stretched my arms and took a peek at the crowd, staring with huge creepy smiles. I stood up walking over to the sink nearby and put a bit of water in a small container and put it on a table beside a canvas at the back. I went over to my chair and grabbed my paintbrushes and my sketchpad. I walked back to the canvas and sat down, ripping the drawing and put it on the easel. With that, I grabbed my rag, put it on the table, grabbed the water and a paintbrush and started to paint, or rather, put water on the drawing.

If you don't get it, watercolor pencils are special colored pencils. Its lead is probably made of watercolor, I think. When you put water to it, it becomes paint. So, yeah.

The bell rang soon and I just finished the last stroke in my painting. Turned out that the only people who were able to get something done are me, Sasori-senpai, Deidara-senpai, Kankuro and some others. The rest were either watching me or sleeping.

There was a sound of chair legs being dragged over the wooden floor and we all turned in the direction of Ebizou-sama and greeted him goodbye. He left the room and so did others. I decided to leave my painting here for a while and I can get it back later. It isn't really that bad when you look at it. It's actually very interesting. Yeah, let's go with interesting.

I clean my paintbrushes and put back the containers. I leave the rag near the sink and I move the easel in one corner. I sign my name on the bottom-right-corner and I pick up my stuff and leave the room.


	4. Letters From Home

Ch4 Letters From Home

I went over to the next class, Gym, and wondered who would want to sweat on a hot day like this? They must be used to this. We must be used to this. After all, I've been living in Suna for quite a while now. 11 years at most. I think I should probably visit Konoha, was it?

I reach the boys' locker room and I see that the other boys are already there. I greet them and I unlocked my locker and changed my school uniform into my gym clothes with a purple shirt with the school symbol on the right part of the chest, right on top of the heart. At the back in silver letters was my school year level, Sophomore. And some gym shorts. Ending around an inch below the knees. This one a dark shade of purple and the school symbol, yet again, found on the bottom left corner of the shorts. I must look irritating.

I fold my clothes neatly and put them in the locker nice and neat. I wear my rubber shoes and run towards the gym. For the whole period, I played basketball and some chess with my classmates and by the time I went back to the locker room, I was sweaty. Good thing I kept an extra bottle of perfume there.

I opened the locker and a note fell off. I picked it up.

Someone asked me to do this and I'm not telling who: 'Shikamaru, I'm sorry I only told you about it today but forgive me. The letters you received from Konoha, I kept them all in the box. I didn't want you to see them but now I realize it was all a big mistake. I hope you'd forgive me. I put the box in the bush next to your apartment door. It has your name on the lid. I'm sorry.' That's all there is to it I guess. See ya.

-Kankuro

"What's that? A love letter?" asked Gaara. "Eh, it's from Kankuro."

"Yeah," I breathed. "Not a love letter though."

"Oh," he said doubtfully. "Kankuro's gay, you know?"

I look at him, with his smirking face. It was what girls would describe as cute, I guess. Not that I'm a girl! "A sorry letter, in fact." I say as I tuck it inside my pocket after changing clothes. "He didn't say who."

"Yeah?" he asked. "We should head back."

"Yeah," I said, spraying perfume on myself. Gaara grabbed my arm as I watch my locker close.

"We'll be late for next period," he said. "I got French, you?"

"Same."

"Cool," he said slowing his pace. His eyes widen slightly as he saw a familiar figure. "Oh, shit! Prefect!"

"Run for it!" I called to him, dragging him with me past the prefect with unbelievable speed. As we reach the door to our French class, I whisper, "Safe!"

We hear the door swing open and a deep voice say, "Late, Mr. Nara and Mr. Sabaku."

I bow my head and nudged Gaara so he would bow, too. "Sorry, sensei," we said in unison and we were permitted to enter. We scrambled quickly to our seats which were luckily next to each other. Mine was next to the window, again, but I didn't complain since I like it like that. For the whole period, we conversed in French and such until the bell rang, announcing dismissal, and I was relieved to speak normally again, go home, see the box, read 'em letters and find out who wanted to pass the message (or not since I don't really care).

I wait for Temari near the school gate with Gaara and she soon comes walking beside Kankuro. We greeted each other and parted ways, Gaara and Kankuro towards the left and Temari and I to the right.

"So," I say, breaking the awkward silence as she drank her bottled water. "How was your day?"

"Mostly boring," she said once she finished drinking. "But fun anyways with the girls and my brothers and you." She smiled and the awkward silence was back again.

As we reach the door to our apartment, Temari and I saw a white object peeking from under the bush. She pointed at it and asked if it was mine. I said it was and I went over to pick it up as she unlocked the door and went in.

Silently, I went up to my room carrying both my bag and the box. I locked the door and lay on my bed. "Troublesome," I said. I smirked as I thought, Well, at least there would be some kind of thrill in my life other than the same old boring routine.

I changed my clothes and fixed my bag. I also went over to do my homework while staring from time to time at that white box.

I finished my homework, at last, and put my stuff back in my bag. I picked the box up, put it in my lap and removed the lid. The first thing that I saw was a computerized note, probably used to hide the identity with handwriting.

Hey Shikamaru! I'm really sorry and I hope you would forgive me. Anyways, the letters are arranged by date starting from the year you came. In other words, the last letter you would be reading is the latest one. If there is something really important in here that you would have read, I'm sorry and I didn't know. The reason for this...

It ended there. How suspicious. Anyways I put that note aside and started reading the first letter.


	5. Ino and Chouji

**Yo, minna! I was not able to communicate t the followers of this story.. Anyways, sorry if I take too much time on uploading chapters and I do hope you can forgive me for that.. I already finished chapter 6 though but chapter 7 may take time since I haven't really started it yet. I hope you guys can understand.. I am currently a third year high school student in my country (9th grade in yours probably) and studies are difficult with Chemistry and Geometry together and whatnot.. *scratches head and bows* I'm really sorry and here's Chapter 5..**

**Ch5 Ino and Chouji**

October 24, 2002

Shika-kun,

Ino here! How is life in Suna? I miss you a lot. It's very hard to think that it's already been one month since you left Konoha. Well, I haven't had much to say since it's only been a month. Well, take care over there and i hope you had fun living with a girl named Temari.

Ino

PS Chouji wants to say something: Hey Shikamaru, it's been lonely without you. Nobody wants to play with me. Well, Ino might be willing but she's a girl and she plays with Sakura all the time. It's akwerd. That's a new word. It means weird. I heard from dad.

* * *

September 24, 2003

Shikamaru,

What? No reply. Perhaps the letter didn't reach you. Well, it's been a year since you left. You promised you'd write, right? Nobody breaks a pinky promise especially with me. Chouji's gone mad not playing with anyone. I'm lonely since Sakura said she doesn't want to be my friend anymore. Why did you even have to leave right after our birthdays? By the way, happy birthday from everyone here in Konoha!

xoxo,

Ino

* * *

December 25, 2006

Hey you,

Yeah, you! Merry Christmas and I'm already 9 and you, 10, yadda, yadda. You ain't replying? Are you doing this on purpose? Did you receive my letters? Nara Shikamaru! I hate you! Write something once in a while! I beg you! Daddy's getting mad at me for not eating! I told him this is your fault. He just said that you will never come back if I don't eat. I didn't believe him. So, please. Prove to him that you will come back! Or else I won't write to you ever again!

Ino

* * *

January 1, 2007

Hey Shikamaru,

Happy New Year! When will you be coming back? I'm fine now and I'm doing better but still a bit lonely. Ino, on the other hand is becoming worse. She doesn't go out of her house and when she does, she doesn't fix her hair and she only wears a jacket and some jeans and sneakers all the time. I don't like her like this. Make it stop, come home even if it's only for a visit. Her dad say that she often goes out at night and returns during the day an her mom says that she doesn't eat anymore. I'm worried, are you worried, too? Write a letter back okay?

Chouji

* * *

February 14, 2009

Nara-kun(Nara-san),

Akemi here (and Jirou)! Remember me(us)? I was (We were) in your class one time! Well, happy valentine's and Akemi brought you some chocolates! Jirou brought you a keychain but it's worthless! Akemi's chocolates are homemade and they're super delicious! I know you like Yamanaka-chan so I won't interfere. I'm giving you these chocolates as a friend. Everyone in Konoha are so worried about you. I bet that people in my village over there are worried about us, too. We live in Suna remember? And I think Jirou will be studying there this coming schoolyear. He hopes that you will get along well! I hope so, too! My brother is such a smart kid. Gaara-kun is there, too, right? Can you please ask him if he's alright? Write back, thanks!

Natsuyama Akemi & Jirou

PS Akemi wrote this! :)

* * *

February 14, 2009

Yo,

Happy Valentine's, jerk. I bet you already got seduced by that she-witch Temari. Oh, and I heard she's 2 years older than us. Is that true? Anyways, I wouldn't care. This'll be my last letter for infinity and if you reply or not does not matter to me anymore. Have fun with your shitty life and see you whenever. Oh wait, I forgot that you weren't coming back at all. See you in the afterlife! If we will ever gonna meet again, that is, but I'm hoping otherwise.

Ino

* * *

February 14, 2009

Hey,

Are you avoiding us here in Konoha? Has something happened to you there? Have you been so busy that you won't reply. I may be getting a bit pissy Shikamaru but I'm sure that if you come back, I'll go emotional again. Also, you are the only cure for Ino so please come back. Don't be offended by her letter. She was pissed off that time. She wrote it after getting into a fight. Your dad is accepting more dangerous missions now and is smoking. Yoshino-san started drinking in bars and hanging out with guys at night. But the most important reason for you to come back is Ino. She's become a tomboy, a fighter, a skateboard dude, she's cooler than any of us guys in our batch.

Chouji

* * *

October 30, 2011

Shadow freak,

It's Akemi. How dare you not to come back. Fuck you but also thank you. If you didn't leave, Ino wouldn't turn into this and she wouldn't be able to help me regain my spirit. I finally learned about my true self. Oh, and look what I can do now. I can ride skateboards. Ha, you may say anyone can do it but I may be better than anyone else thanks to her. Best of all, I can kick some ass. And I can kick yours harder than anyone whenever you dare come back.

Natsuyama Akemi

* * *

January 1, 2012

Shikamaru,

Hey! Happy New Year, by the way! Ino told me not to but I wrote a letter to you. I decided to join her gang. You know, the usual. Akemi, Tenten, Hinata (yes, she got Hinata into this), her and I. I think she's inviting the new girl in town, too. Jinzen, was it? Yeah, she seemed tough, too. Beside all that, you got to come home. Don't worry about getting your ass kicked. I'm here and you're probably gonna bring your friends over, right? And the boys will surely back you up, too. Remember Tsunade-sensei? Our teacher for martial arts back then? Yeah, she agreed to private-teach me for attack and defense. I'll cover you. Right now, I'm pretending that I'm with her so tell me when you're coming back so I can get ready, okay? Save us, Shika! We're counting on you.

Haruno Sakura (and the rest of the guys)

* * *

That was the latest of all. It was around a year ago. I should probably visit. Principal wouldn't mind. He loves me! Haha! I tuck the letters into their envelopes and put them back in the box then slid it under my bed. I could bring Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, too. But I wonder if I could afford tickets for 4? I couldn't buy one, and even more, 4? Yeah! I'll go earn some money. Wait a few more months guys. Shikamaru is coming to save you. I guess.

I went down the stairs dressed in pants, a shirt and some sneakers. I saw Temari on the sofa watching soap operas again. I whistled, "Yo! Wanna help me find some part-time job?"

She turned to me, a confused look on her face. "What for?" she asked.

"Money," I say. "Then, I can buy a ticket back home and bring you guys along."

"That's nice of you," she muttered sarcastically but she grabbed the remote and turned it off. "I'm coming so wait up for me. I'll just dress up."

Before she could go up the stairs, I whine, "But waiting is a pain and a waste of time!"

She looked down at her clothes, a black tank top and denim shorts. She seemed to be thinking. Suddenly she beamed, "Hand me a shirt."

I threw her one that was on the arm of the sofa. She caught it. "Is it clean?" she said, doubtingly. I nodded. As far as I remember, she bought it for me when she came back from the market to buy some things. I was watching tv them so I couldn't really respond so when she threw it at me I put it on the sofa arm an that's how it emded up there.

She put it on her tank top and let the tight sleeve hang on her shoulder. "How is it?" she smiled.

"Okay," I nodded and she snorted. "Ready to go?"

"No, lemme tie my hair," she said grabbing the brush.

"But it takes time," I whine again. "You have to do it 4 times."

"Well, this time let's try 2."

"Okay," I sigh slumping ob the couch.

Once she was done, she grabbed me by the sleeve and dragged me out of the house, "Fast employment, we stop at Gaara's. Fast Momey, we stop at Kankuro's."

"But," I mutter. "Don't they live in the same apartment?"

"I know but they have different rooms," she said, letting go of my hand and now walking beside me. "Gaara's idea. You know why."

"By the way," I blurt out. "Do you know Ino and Chouji?"

I saw Temari bite her lip and then nod. "You kept rambling on about them once. Saying how much you miss them and such," She turned to smile at me. "I believe they are your childhood friends and by the looks of it, probably your first friends."

**o0O%O0o**

**(I missed doing that^) **

**There you have it, and please do review! ^^**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**\/**


End file.
